legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Revive Chat?
Forums: Index > Wiki Discussion > [ |action=edit|section=new}}&section=new Reply to Topic] Category:Wiki Forum ---- Man, it feels like I'm walking into the ruins of a lost civilization... To anyone who reads this - and hopefully an admin - this is the ex-Tier 3 Sentinel Knight, SpectralGhostKnight, nowadays burying that name while taking on "Revan" First off, a little explanation of the mystical forces that led me back to this forsaken place. Lately, I've suddenly developed the desire to find a great MMO, which landed me on Phantasy Star Online 2. I fell in love with it, and I couldn't even explain why. Aside from the fact that it's Japanese (I've become a dedicated otaku in LU's absence), it focused purely on PvE and competitive cooperation, you traverse the depths of space fighting a darkness that corrupts every living thing it touches, and even with the advent of space exploration there were swordsmen, sharpshooters and magic-casters. So of course such striking similarities would resurrect my love for Lego Universe. I remember the last time I came here. It was over two years ago, maybe much more. The chat was still active, and I could strike up conversations with fellow veterans of the Nexus' forces. I came here today with half a hope that I could look back to those memories with a few folks the same way I did back then. Which brings me to why I'm posting here: The absence of chat. So to finally make my humble request, is it too much to bring back the chat? It'd be nice to talk with this kind of group again, considering how much times have changed for me overall. I understand such a request may be a bit unreasonable considering how dead this land has become, but that's exactly why I'd be eternally grateful if my request were granted. If it isn't, well at least I tried. I would still like to have a chat with a person who can relate to me on this, so if you would bother to find me, I'm always on the RWBY Wiki, Love Live Wiki, and sometimes the Halo Wiki, all of which have chats. "The Nexus has been silenced along with the Maelstrom, but I will always be a Sentinel Knight." -The Legendary Revan (talk) 12:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) It's been 3.5 years since the closing of the game... It's been too long. I would one day want to get a group chat again, kinda like a reunion but it seems the community has died off sadly. ---- I agree with you, chat helps keep communities alive.. or even revives them. It's always cool to talk to other people in real time XD Galeforce's Wrath (talk) 01:52, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Its dead son. I agree. I check on here every so often, it'd be nice to have a chance to talk to someone every now and then on the wiki. It feels empty and dead without the chat. 22:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, are you still here? I would love to chat to other people who once played LU, as it was my favourite game of all time. I miss the days of beating up stromlings :') Feel free to add me on Skype - Lukemaster66